Four Swords and One Dark Soul
by Venaqui
Summary: Waking up in a different world is kind of difficult. Waking up and finding that you have clones to adventure with is weird. Join our cleric, Venaqui on a journey to save the wonderful and weird world of dark souls, one boss at a time... Self-Insert with loads and loads of characters Rated T due to minor swearing Taking Suggestions
1. Intro for the Heroes

**Author's Note:I do not own Dark Souls or the image used for the story. With that out of the way, lettuce begin the story.**

* * *

In a dark grey cell, in the middle of an asylum in the north, sat an undead, resting with his face in his hands. This undead's somewhat dingy brown holy robes were indicative of his status as a cleric. At the same time, his leathery,dehydrated skin,and location in a dark prison cell was indicative of his status as an undead. No hat sat on his head to cover his black hair, allowing it to flop onto his face. Only one thought ran through his mind as he sat in the long abandoned prison cell.

 _"No way, this isn't possible"_

The chosen undead cleric was panicking because he wasn't supposed to be either a cleric or undead. He was supposed to be a student and slacker, but somehow, he was not just playing dark souls, but living it.

" _Ok, situation check, I appear to be in one of my favorite video games,I've made myself very sure that i'm not dreaming I'm trapped in the intro sequence and... I have no idea how to get out"_ he followed his train of logic to its conclusion. He looked up to the trap door on the ceiling, knowing that it will be where his salvation would come from but not knowing when it would come." _Come on Oscar, we got a story to start. Don't keep me waiting."_ He thought.

He got up and started pacing up and down the cell to pass the time and occupy himself while he planned how to take on dark souls _. "So I guess I'm going to have to get a bunch of powerful weapons to keep myself safe. To get them, I'm going to need to make item runs to give myself an advantage in this whole game thing, but dying to get those items doesn't sound like a good idea…hmmmm…"_ He was so lost in thought that he hardly noticed when the door above him opened, giving the cell a slight, somber light." Hey, wait what the..." Our cleric looked up when he finally did notice the lightened cell only to be dragged to the ground by the corpse dropped on top of him, responding with every curse word that came to mind.

He worked his way out from under the copse to gaze upon the person who had saved was a knight, visor down, and a little bit of cloth was visible around his neck. He silently nodded and left before the cleric could respond.

"Alright then... NOW FOR THE KEY!" He hammily exclaimed in orders to hype himself up.

The key was found in a ring attached to the long dead guard's belt. With key ring in hand he walked over to the door, gingerly testing each key to make sure that they did not break." Come on... Come on... work, don't fail me keys... YES!" The final key on the ring allowed the door to swing free

"Here we go! " Sprinting down the hall way our cleric shouted" YOU HEAR THAT DARK SOULS IM GOING TO BEAT YOU, NOT GET ALL DEPRESSED AND SAD AND…. STUFF AND... THINGS! I'M GOOOONNA WIN,SO FAK YOU!"

Unfortunately, this sudden outburst of confidence and profanity was not tolerated well by the stray demon in the room next to him. The demon swung his absurdly sized hammer at the iron bars that separated our cleric from the demon. Fortunately the bars held, but unfortunately Zach was still knocked back into the closed cell door behind him from the shock. "Oh come on, have a sense of humor man, for that, I'm coming back and killing you!" He boasted while at the same time, attempting to lift himself from the floor.

He wasn't for the voice that came from behind him

"Hey asshole, mind keeping it down, we're doing stuff here." Said an anonymous voice behind him. "That voice sounds familiar..." The cleric thought as he attempted to pick himself up from the floor. "Hey asshole, mind not calling me an asshole?" The cleric retorted as he turned to look into the cell and was surprised for one of many times that day.

Huddled in the middle of the cell were three figures. Two of their faces were visible with the third person having their back to the door. both of them were men from what he could tell.

One guy was wearing the regular sorcerers outfit with long blue hair and eyes visible. To be honest, he fit the average bookworm's descriptions, as he was pretty thin, and scrawny.

The other guy had a hood on but still had green hair flopped over his face. He wore the black coat that a wanderer would wear. He had an average build, thicker than the sorcerer guy but not as big as warrior with his back turned.

As for the third and final guy, it was easy to see he was built thick, was wearing the Warriors set, and saw a little bit of red hair coming out of the back of his helmet. The red headed warrior stood up to turn to confront him when a look of comprehension dawned on his face, followed by looking at the other two. The red headed warrior turned back to the cleric with his hand scratching the back of his head "Hey… uh… since you free can you let us out, so we can all talk…"The cleric raised his eyebrow at the request by the strange red headed warrior "Please?"

With that plea, Zach rustled through his newly acquired keyring in an attempt to find the key to the cell containing the only sane people in the whole building… with the exception of Oscar, of course. He stuck a key into the lock.

Only for the key to break inside the lock, much to the disbelief of everyone else in the room

"Well, great, now were never getting out of here" said the green haired wanderer.

"Don't be mad at him, he tried his best, we'll find another way." Responded the blue haired mage

And the red headed warrior responded to this as any sane person trapped in a room would.

By kicking the door, causing it to fall off of its hinges.

"Hey, nice job red gu-"said the cleric, interupted by the door falling onto him.

 _About five minutes worth of swearing and punching between the cleric and warrior later…_

All four warriors sat on the floor to the now opened cell to begin their exchange of information.

"Alright, let's get down to business, who the hell are you guys"?

The three other guys glanced back and forth between each other before the blue haired mage spoke up "We're you, clones of you. Don't know how or why, but we're here. Any questions

There was a long silence as the cleric sat with his jaw dropped. The silence among the group of clones carried on for what seemed like eternity until the blue mage stood up and exclaimed "Well, with that logic bomb dropped, I think it's about time we got on with the game and rescued Oscar." The green haired guy stood up and responded.

"He's right, sitting here talking probably wont get us very far, so going along with the game until we have some more information is probably going to be better.

Again, the red haired warrior had a slightly different plan than that of the more cautious group.

"Alright, cool, LETS GO KILL THE BIG THING UPSTAIRS, LEEEEEROYYY JENNNKINS!" With that announcement, the red warrior bolted upright, out of the cell and down the hall of the asylum."D-did he just…" stuttered the cleric.

"Yes" deadpanned the wanderer.

The cleric sat for another moment before responding "Shouldn't we save him?"

"That would be a good idea."The Mage stated

With that, the three remaining clones lifted themselves off of the cell floor and attempted a chase against their foolish fourth member.

* * *

 **Not quite sure if there's anything important to put here…** **Well anyways, after 2 months of busy scheduling and several restarts from scratch due to flash drive issues, I finally unleashed this abomination upon the world. Note that due to life being life, this series may not be constantly updated, but I hope to do so.I hope you all enjoyed. Please follow and favorite.**


	2. On the Road to Lordran

**That moment when you don't put the scene that tells the protaganists names in the first chapter.**

 **Please message me with comments and critique. As always, thank you for reading,and enjoy**

The trio of adventurers made quick and silent progress in the pursuit of their fourth member who had just sprinted down the hall in hopes of taking on the asylum demon alone using only a broken straight sword. The group bolted past the many hollows sitting in the prison hallway into a small room mostly filled with water.

Zach still processed the statement said in the cell while giving chase to his supposed red haired clone _"This charge directly to the boss may be annoying but the fact that he knows about Leeroy Jenkins gives credibility to the claim that they are actually me."_

Zach shouted out as they climbed the ladder "Hey, sorcerer Zach, or me or whatever, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Replied Sorcerer-Zach, not stopping in his long task of climbing the ladder.

"I believe what you said about you guys, you know, being me."

"Well of course you would believe me because I'm you dude."

The Wanderer-Zach interrupted "Well dudes, we're at the top, let's go help our idiot."

The trio arrived at the top of the ladder and from there sprinted into the asylum courtyard. There they found a smug looking Warrior-Zach waiting by a lit bonfire the now opened double doors of the prison.

"What took you guys so long? I got to light the bonfire and take a rest while you guys lollygagged your way up here." Said the red haired warrior with a devilish grin on his face.

The cleric was the one of his group to respond in any coherent manner. "We were trying to save your ass because you looked like you just tried charging the boss!"

"Well there's no need to worry about me, I'm tough, I could have taken him." Replied the warrior.

"Not without firebombs, and I was worried because you would never have had the fire bombs because we never, ever take the firebombs, we always go with the master key."

Wanderer-Zach responded by raising his finger "Actually, I just checked my bag, have the old witch's ring."

"Fine, you're special, everyone else has a key, can we go now?" Asked Cleric-Zach

"Wait" Said Sorcerer-Zach "We need to get one more thing in order before we charge through the tutorial."

"And what might that be ?" responded Warrior-Zach.

"You just proved my point ,we need names. Otherwise we're going to be calling each other Zach this whole time, so pick a name and stick with it."

"Sun" Said Warrior-Zach.

"Goku" Said Pyromancer Zach

"Richard Fist" Said Cleric-Zach.

"Lets try names that don't sound stupid." Interrupted Sorcerer-Zach

Immediately, Zach knew what names would be selected by each person of the group, all of the names being variations of his username he came up with over the years.

"I'll be Venauron." Said the sorcerer.

"Venazai." Stated the wanderer.

"Venalken." Stated the warrior.

"And I'll be Venaqui, because I am the original." Said the cleric.

"How do you know that?"Questioned Venalken

"That is an another argument for another time." Replied the wizard

"So, now that that's out of the way, can we go into this boss room now?"Questioned Venalken.

"Yeah, we're good." Said Venaqui "Alright, here's the plan, we all sprint to the door on the count of three and try not to die, ok?"

"On three or on go?" Asked Venazai

"On three, it's always on three, when do we ever go on go?" Spat back Venaqui

"Football." Quipped Venalken

"Shut up, it's on three" said Venaqui "One-Two-Three!"

With that, the group sprinted across the entrance hall towards the illuminated red door in the back corner of the room. When they reached the halfway across the hall, the demon dropped down from it's perch up high, with its massive stone hammer grasped with two hands, and teeth bared in a snarl of joy at the thought of crushing the undead adventurers.

Too bad none of them gave a fuck about the demon.

The group hardly turned an eye to the demon as they ran by. By the time that it had managed recovered from its fall and turned itself in the general direction protagonists, they were already through the door, down the steps, and at the bonfire.

* * *

At the bonfire, our protaganists were working out the fine details of their next actions.

Or more accurately, who is going first to get their shield?

"Alright, now we get our shield, correct? "Asked Venaklen

"Yes, now you first" Replied Venaqui

"Whyyyyy?" whined the warrior.

"Because, your shield is the only one that blocks physical damage completely, and none of us want to get hurt."

"But what if I get shot in the foot? Shields don't protect feet."

"I'll heal you later, I'm a cleric after all."

"You said that about being a medic in D&D and you sucked at it!"

"Shut it and get it over with, may I remind you that Oscar is most likely still bleeding out upstairs." Retaliated Venauron

"Fine" The red headed warrior walked over to the entrance to the next corridor and peered around the corner. He saw precisely what he knew from the game, a long hall, slightly inclined, water flowing down the incline, and a hollow standing motionless at the end of the hall. A more important detail that Venalken caught was the entrance to a room up the hall and to his left. In the doorway sat a slumped corpse with multiple shields strapped to his back. Unfortunately for the poor guy, he also had part of an arrow sticking out of his chest.

With the terrain sufficiently analyzed, Venalken ran around the corner. The hollow shot an arrow that smoothly sailed straight toward the redheaded warrior.

This arrow was dodged by Venalken side-stepping left into the room.

He entered the room and grabbed the heater shield from off of the man's corpse. The shield designated for him was a pretty sizable hunk of metal, wooded back and the front tinged slightly blue. "Eh, this will do" The warrior under his breath, as inserted his arm through the straps that would hold the shield to his arm

He peered out into the hallway again both forwards to the hollow absentmindedly standing at the end, and back at his comrades peeking out of the room behind him.

Venalken held up three fingers by his side and the others understood. He counted down on his fingers before rushing ahead to the hollow at the end of the hall with his shield held to cover his chest. The hollow loosed another arrow at the warrior before retreating into the hall to its right. Venalken allowed the arrow to hit his shield to test its stability and found that he was able to keep running without breaking stride. He ran until he was before the corpse that had the rest of the group's weapons on it. He then turned to the others jogging toward the same corpse in the hall.

The others had caught up with their shields strapped to their left arms. Venalken felt some pride in his metal hunk of a shield compared to the others, which were some combination of leather and cracked wood.

Venaqui strode past the others, stopped, and then turned to the group "Grab the weapon that's supposed to belong to you and lets go." He commanded. With that, he leaned down to pick up the mace off of the corpse at his feet. Venalken picked up his longsword, Venauron pocketed his dagger, and Venazai picked up and mockingly swung his scimitar.

The whole group walked up the stairs to confront the now severely outmatched hollow. Despite all of it's attackers having a far more superior weapon than a flimsy bow and wooden stick arrows, the hollow kept shooting as the group walked into melee range.

Venalken felt somewhat sorry for the hollow. He had been blocking the attacks of the hollow simply by walking forward and holding his shield up once he realized that the arrows had no metal head and were only sharpened sticks.

The group stopped just short of the still pathetically relentless hollow to decide what they were going to do.

"So what do we do with this guy?" Asked Venaqui.

"What do you mean, we're supposed to kill him!" Said Venalken, with blood lust in his eyes.

"We don't have to, I mean, he's pretty harmless."Replied Venaqui, noting the dozens of fired arrows from the hollow that were piled on the floor during their conversation.

"Aqui has a point, this guy seems harmless, besides speed runners don't kill the hollow, they just run on by." Said the logical Venauron.

"I'm going to take him down simply to have our first kill not be sentient. That's not too amoral of an idea, right?" Stated Venalken, the bloodlust in his eyes fading yet still present.

"If you want that, just wait for the demon, we can whack it all you want, but show this poor guy some mercy." said Venaqui.

Unfortunately, that "poor guy" in question had wised up at not shooting arrows at the durable heater shield, and decided to change his target while the group was not looking.

To Venaqui's foot.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW GYYYYYAAHHHHH KIIIILLLL HIMMMMMMM!" Screamed Venaqui.

Alken killed the hollow by bludgeoning the side of the hollow's head with the flat of his sword,causing it to fall to the ground,making a few sharp cracks of joints popping before it came to a complete rest. A small wisp of souls spawned from the corpse, and split its way among the adventurers.

The group walked (or in Venaqui's case, hobbled) down the hall to their first fog wall. Aqui continued in the lead despite his slight injury. Behind him was the warrior Alken,then Azai the wanderer, and the sorcerer Auron bringing up the rear .When he reached the fog wall he imitated what he saw in the game and put his palm up to push through the wall. Upon contact, it dissolved and allowed the group to carry on to their next obstacle.

~line break~

The group stood behind a wall peering around the corner to gain a view up the stairs leading to their further progress through the asylum. At the top of the stairs was a rather large iron ball that looked like it could easily crush the whole group and still keep going.

So the excellent question before them was the same one they attempted to answer five minutes before.

Who's going first?

"That thing looks like it hurts." stated Venalken, referring to the ball.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Retorted Venazai.

"I say it's Venazai's turn to be in harms way." Said Venaqui

"And may I ask why you can't do it?" Asked Venazai

"It might have something to do with me **taking an arrow to the foot about two minutes ago!** "Screamed the cleric

"Besides, my logic is sound, you just go partway up the stairs, roll off, and then kill the hollow."

"Or we can go with my plan."

"And what is that plan?"

Venazai's face lit up with the most troll-like devilish grin possible before shoving Venalken into Venaqui causing both of them to fall to the floor.

"Come and get it!" Screamed Venazai. The ball then proceeded to come down the stairs onto the two unfortunate undead and continued rolling into the wall.

* * *

"I can feel it coming…"

Oscar was expecting to die. He had failed to fend off the demon on the roof and paid dearly for it. He was smashed into an empty cell that had no openings as far as he could tell. It was even worse as he couldn't reach for his flask to heal himself because of his now broken arms. Hopeless after the large figure on the roof had smashed him into the room, he knew this death would be the end of the long road he had traveled. He was sure that he would hollow and that this would be his final death.

As far as he knew he was finished

" _This cannot be how I end my life, such a long quest I've been upon that I have failed, such sadness there is in my situation."_ He sat there observing the cell he had been confined to by the demon. _"I suppose there have been worse fates that wanderers have ended by, I suppose I can be happy I died facing a demon… hahaha."_

He tried to be positive and possibly avoid his fate but his hollowing seemed to be inevitable. He believed that he had failed in warding off his insanity when he started hearing voices.

" _I am hearing things, I must truly be going mad."_

He looked up through the hole he was smashed in through, seeing the dim grey light of the northern sky filter in.

" _Perhaps if I were stronger I would have been able to fend off that foul creature, but I suppose I cannot have any regrets now."_

His thoughts turned to the homeland that he left, and to the family he left along with it.

 _"Mother... Father... Willard... forgive me for dying a pointless death..."_

He closed his eyes to finally let go of life and possibly find happiness and peace after.

 ** _Smash!_**

And then he opened his eyes to a noise that came from the far end of the cell. He lifted his neck to turn his head to the source of the disturbance and what he saw and heard confounded him.

A massive iron ball had burst through the wall of cell leaving a giant hole.

That ball then rebounded off of the wall and settled into the opposite corner. He could hear voices coming from the newly formed hole in the wall.

"You suck, that was a terrible plan!"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't ignore the fact that I am still healing from my arrow to the foot and the fact that you shoved Alken onto me!"

"Actually, I just meant to shove Alken into the path of the boulder."

"Then what was I?!"

"You were collateral damage."

"Collateral damage my face,it doesn't change the fact that you suck!"

"Whatever, I'm gonna kill the hollow, Auron, go check on Oscar."

"Got it."

" _Strange, did that man call me by my name? They seem to know me,but they all sound the same, which is even stranger."_ He thought it through for a moment. _"It is most likely the undead I saw earlier who manged to find a few other unhollowed souls in this damned asylum."_

Oscar made a mental note of this while studying the man that had walked into the cell and Oscar was treated to the sight of a man in the distinct robes of a sorcerer, and with dark blue hair as opposed to the black he saw earlier.

"Good, you're still alive" The sorcerer turned back "Hey guys, he's good."

The blue haired sorcerer turned back to Oscar and approached the still wordless Astoran knight. He attempted to remedy the situation with some dry humor.

"Oh you, you're no hollow, eh?"Asked Oscar

* * *

Venauron stood in the back of the group with his jaw dropped at his ally's actions.

" _I can't believe that he just pulled a dick move like that. Sure it's payback for the Leeroy Jenkins thing, but that was brutal. Hard to believe he and I are supposed to be the same person."_ Auron ignored his personal thoughts in order to concentrate on task at hand of retrieving Oscar.

"You suck, that was a terrible plan!" Screamed Venaqui.

"It worked didn't it?" Said Venazai

"Yeah, but that still doesn't ignore the fact that I am still healing from my arrow to the foot and the fact that you shoved Alken onto me!" Continued screaming Venaqui

"Actually, I just meant to shove Alken into the path of the boulder." Stated Azai

"Then what was I?!"Asked Aqui

"You were collateral damage." Deadpanned Azai

"Collateral damage my face, it doesn't change the fact that you suck!"

"Whatever, I'm gonna kill the hollow, Aqui, Alken, stop cuddling on the floor Auron, go check on Oscar."

The warrior and cleric realized their position on top of each other "Get off me!" Both of them screamed at the same time.

"Got it." Replied Venauron

Venauron walked to and through the hole into the previously closed prison cell... and was slightly startled at his feet becoming cold because of the water that seeped into his boots. He put aside this minor annoyance and looked to the right. On a small pile of rubble sat the astoran knight he was searching for, especially highlighted by the light filtering in from the ceiling.

"Good, you're still alive!." The sorcerer turned back "Hey guys, relax, he's good."

His comment to the other three undead gained the attention of the knight in the cell.

"Oh you, you're no hollow, eh?"Asked Oscar

"No, I'm not, but I guess that you will if your left like this." Replied Venauron with a chuckle. "But you aren't meant to hollow here, you're not going to hollow here, because we're getting you out of here."

"We?"

"Yeah, the others are out in the hallway, now come on Oscar, chug some estus and let's go."

" _Strange, this sorcerer knows of my name and now the contents of my bag."_ Oscar wondered. _"There are many suspicious circumstances surrounding this sorcerer and his group… yet he does not seem to possess any ill intentions, so I shall play along with his group for now._

"I would have had a drink from my flask, but unfortunately, the monster above broke my arms, so I have not been able to do so." Said Oscar.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" With that, the wizard walked up to the knight and a bag on the back of the knight's hip .He didn't have to reach far into the knights pocket until he felt a warm glassy surface. He pulled out the emerald flask and held it close to his face to observe it,and spy the contents in it. He fumbled with it while unstopping the cork. "I'm going to move your visor off of your face, I hope I don't creep you out." Stated Venauron

"Not at all, now please, hurry." Said the knight

He lifted the dying knights visor to reveal short blonde hair, well tanned skin, and light blue eyes staring at him. Oscars eyes constantly flickered between Venauron and the flask he held.

"Down the hatch it goes" Venauron slowly tilted the flask back to avoid overwhelming the knight with liquid as he attempted to drink. Venauron noticed Oscar's arms shifting as they healed themselves from their unbroken state. Venauron then slowly lowered the visor down waited until the cracking stopped before speaking to Oscar again "So, you ready to get up now?" Venauron asked as he extended his arm to the Astoran knight still sitting on the pile of rubble. "Yes, I suppose I have rested enough." Said Oscar as he took the hand of the sorcerer to help him regain his balance. "Good, because there won't be much rest until we kill the Asylum demon and get out of here."

Venauron could tell Oscar's eyes bulged behind his visor at his statement.

"You are willingly choosing to face that monstrosity?" Said Oscar questioning the sanity of his new found ally

"Of course, he's standing between us and point B, and doesn't seem all that willing to let us just waltz out of here ,so unless you have an alternative way to get to Lordran, we're going to go kill that thing"

"You truly believe that the only way to reach the land of the gods is through that demon?" Repeated Oscar

"Yes, that is what I keep saying." Snarked Venauron "Look relax, you have us to help you"

"I hardly know you or your companions, yet I suppose allies you hardly know are better none at all." Said Oscar

"Thanks for the compliment bud." Said Venauron with a wide grin on his face while he walked out of the cell

 _"I simply hope that his allies are not as insane in wanting to take down that demon as this sorcerer"_ Thought Oscar as he exited the cell.

* * *

 _Mean while in the hallway_

Aqui and Alken had managed to stop cuddling each other on the floor to the hallway and were deciding over which of the two would be the proud owner of the zweihander at Firelink shrine.

By a rock paper scissors match.

"Yes! the Zweihander is mine!" Exclaimed Venalken

"Fine, what ever, I'm just going to get the Astoran Straight Sword and buff that as much as possible. What weapons are you hoping to get Azai? Asked Venaqui

"The falchion and all of the katanas." Said Venazai "Hopefully I get pyromancy to take advantage of the dex stats too."

"Yeah, I'm going for the medium-ish long swords like the claymore or washing pole, just light enough for me to onehand, but long enough to keep myself away from the guys on the business end of it."Said Venaqui

"And of course you're going to wield greatswords like your compensating for something, aren't you?"Snarked Venazai addressing Venalken's most probable choice of weapon.

"Hey guys, I'm back and I brought someone." Said Venauron as he walked through the hole in the wall, preventing Venalken from defending himself. Oscar followed suit and stood somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the group.

"Oscar, knight of Astora, nice to meet you and welcome to our group, I'm Venaqui."

"Venazai"

"Venalken"

"And you already know Venauron. We need your help for the moment in getting out of here and we can ask each other questions later later, is that ok with you?" Venaqui stammered out his offer.

This would be the second time that the Astoran knight has been asked to assist in combating the demon that attacked him.

Oscar stayed silent for a few seconds before responding "I will assist you in combating the demon, but I must ask, how do you know my name?" Asked the Astoran knight.

"I thought I just told you that we were going to answer questions later, for now we have a demon to slay, so are you with us or not?" Asked Aqui.

"Yes, I shall assist you in battle" Confirmed the Astoran Knight.

"Good, let's go."

With that the group picked themselves up off the ground and walked up the stairs toward the end of the tutorial. They stepped over the body of the hollow that Venazai had taken out earlier and walked up to the door.

"Oscar I believe you have the key to this door." Stated Venaqui

Oscar searched his pack and pulled out a single key to unlock the door. The group filled one by one through the narrow hallway to the larger landing area. From there they had a nice view of they gray mountains presented to them under the depressing northern sky. A corpse was slung over the ledge with both a catalyst and talisman in hand for the sorcerer and cleric. Venaqui knew that corpse was schmuck bait for newbies in the game but here, he had allies and a plan.

"Oscar, Alken, take the lead, you guys are going against the three hollows hiding around the corner."

The two moved to their position without a complaint. As soon as the warrior and knight took their position, sword and shield at the ready at the front of the group, the first two hollows staggered their way toward the duo. The knight and warrior stood side by side with their shields raised as the hollows delivered an ineffective overhead running slash with the remainders of their swords. The two counter attacked in the same manner as one another, ending defeating hollows with a single forward stab.

"Relax guys, I got the last one." Said Venazai as he ran past the two and around the corner.

Azai sprinted around the corner toward the remaining hollow. The bow wielding hollow shot an arrow at the wanderer, but he had a maneuver ready for him he rolled forward and left to be completely sure that he dodged successfully avoided the lazily flying arrow, and slashed the hollow when he came out of the roll. Venazai ran back towards the others, jerking a thumbs up around the corner toward the others confirm he was ok.

In the meantime, the cleric and sorcerer had retrieved their respective talisman and catalyst.

They were in the middle of the massively complex task of trying to figure out how the bloody heck they were supposed to use their magic.

"Huh, so all this time I've been using a snotrag to harness the power of lightning..."Said Venaqui, slightly disappointed in the dullness of his current casting instrument.

"Well to be fair, it's just the starting stuff." Reasoned Venauron.

"Still, it's underwhelming, like that bacon colongue dad got us for christmas." Replied Venaqui as he approached the scattered group. "Hey guys, huddle up for a second, we need to discuss our game plan for the demon." Said Aqui.

The cleric already had a plan in order before the others gathered around in a semi-circle in front of the fog gate.

"Ok, Oscar lets run though the plan since the rest of us know what to expect."Venaqui stated. "Once we pass through this fog wall, we'll be on a balcony directly above where the demon is standing. Then we jump off the balcony onto the demon and stab it in the face. Oscar,if our initial attack doesn't kill it, your job is to get behind the demon so it doesn't hit you and slash at it until it dies."

"Venaqui, I believe I have a question about our plan of action." Asked the Astoran Knight

"I believe I said something earlier about no questions but go ahead, what is your question." Responded the cleric

"My question is how you expect a plan that begins with jumping off of a building and has such little coordination is expected to be able to fell this demon." Scathed the Elite Knight.

"We're not exactly tacticians here so this is all we got"

"Your plan is still insane."

"You just broke us out of an asylum, you get what you paid for."

Oscar sighed at the point. "Fine, I suppose you have made a fair point." The knight approached the fog gate "Shall we enter the arena to start our battle?"

"That we shall do Oscar, that we shall do..."Venaqui said. He walked forward until his hand was resting on the fog wall in front of him. The four others in the group placed their hands on the wall, waiting to traverse the white light with the others. They all pushed their way through the fog and onto the balcony. The five undead found the platform too small to stand side by side, so they all huddled upon the balcony in the , Venaqui,and Venauron stood at the front of the platform, leaving the other two undead backed up against the solid fog wall .All of them peered down to look at the asylum demon standing below them with its teeth barred.

"Hey...that's a big drop..." Said Venaqui

"Please do not tell me that you are cowering from this action that you yourself suggested." Oscar chidded

"I'm not cowering, it's just that I never realized how big this drop would be."

"You should have realized that before making this plan you idiot."Complained Venauron while slapping the back of Venaqui's head. "Now, we need to figure out who's going first before the asylum demon get impa-OHH GOODDDD!"

During the middle of the group's banter, the asylum demon did get impatient impatient and jumped into the air to smash the undead standing on the platform. All of the undead scrambled to jump off of the platform. Oscar, in his heavy elite knight set, flopped his way off of the platform to avoid the wrath of the demon. The rest of the undead in much less cumbersome garb rolled off of the platform with slightly more grace as they went crashing to the ground.

* * *

"Arrgh…"Oscar groaned as he sat face down on the stone asylum floor

"Wake up!" Screamed one of the undead, shaking the top of his helmet.

Oscar opened his eyes and lifted his head to see Venauron knelt beside him, tapping the top of his helmet. "You alright?" he asked. Behind him, on the far side of the asylum was the rest of the group was at the far end of the hall, swarming around the massive demon. Venaqui was two-handing his mace and smashing it at the demon's backside. The demon was seemed to be paying no attention to the attacks focused at it's backside, and more focused at swiping at the warrior and wanderer in front of it, with their dodge rolling being the only thing keeping them alive. The asylum demon then decided to fly itself into the air with its literal bare-bone wings. The trio of undead knew that there was nothing they could do but make a momentary retreat before the asylum demon fell to the ground.

Oscar's head fell back to the ground at the same time as the demon, much to the mage's distress.

"Come on man!" Screamed Venauron he punched the Astoran Knight's helmet(followed by regretting having done so) "We need your help, please!"

The knight picked himself up to his knees" Gods, I ask that you give me a moment to collect myself."

"Not much time to do that Oscar, we're kind of fighting an uphill battle." The mage,stood up and held out his hand to the Astoran knight "Come on."

Oscar looked up to the mage followed by taking his hand for help to his feet. "Go help them, I'm going to figure out how to shoot this thing." Oscar nodded and charged at the still enraged asylum demon, sword and shield in hand.

He maneuvered so that he would approach the monster from the side, the one place not being worked over by the other undead. He placed slashing combo into the asylum demon's upper thigh followed by a single stab. The demon did not take very kindly to this new assault on its side and swung his hammer backwards at Oscar. He not only blocked the strike using his shield and remained standing, but also managed to divert attention away from the undead up front, allowing them to attack the demon. Venalken, like Oscar alternated between longsword slashes and stabs while Venazai wildly slashed with his scimitar, both two-handing their weapons and not bothering with defense.

The asylum demon was caught on the wrong end of a muti-directional beating, with any swing it made only giving it a second of reprieve from that angle before being assaulted again. Despite this, the asylum demon remained standing, tanking all attacks and still flailing around it's massive hammer in a desperete attempt to find retribution for the pain it was experiencing.

Or it did, until it took a soul arrow to the face. And then another. And then another one. Then the one that killed it.

The demon roared in pain as whatever caused it to continue existing failed, causing the demon to fall to its knees in it's final moments. It would have crushed Venalken and Venazai had it not fallen into a massive pile of gaseous souls first.

The entire group looked at the only person capable of doing such an action. "Heyyy guys." The sorcerer looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "I figured out how to shoot it..." He held up a ratty piece of parchment "I red the instruction manual."

The group continued to stare at Auron dumbstruck, at least until Alken spoke again.

"Yeah good job team… hey did everybody feel that? Asked Venalken

"I believe that feeling you are referring to is the absorption of souls and the massive beast we just fell has just provided a large quantity of them." Said Oscar.

"It also provided some loot for us." Said Venaqui, referring to the items sitting on the floor in place of the demon that was on its knees just a minute before. Both a key and a humanity sprite were present on the floor.

"Where was that demon keeping that key?" Asked Oscar.

"Just don't question it." said Venaqui as he stuck the humanity sprite into the satchel at his hip. "Alright gang, let's get going, Lordran's waiting for us."

"And the many potential disasters that it will suffer at our hands?"Asked Venazai.

"That too Azai,that too! Also, no more questions! Bwahahahaha!" All of the clones broke out into maniacal laughter at the thought of the chaos that Lordran was about to face.

The cleric approached the massive iron doors that stood between them and freedom and inserted the key found on the floor into the ancient lock and with some difficulty, turned it.

"Hey guys, can I get some help to push this?"

The warrior walked over to the door, and together, Aqui and Alken pushed on a door each to slowly shove them apart.

Ahead of them was a massive hill with ruins scattered around, weathered to the point that it's previous purpose was obscured. The clones walked through the now opened door to the ascending hill without any hesitation. On the other hand, the Astoran knight followed while wondering why his allies were walking toward this obvious dead end.

"Um,, where are we going?" Asked the knight

"Oscar, I told you, lay off the questions."Said Venaqui nonchalantly "As for our destination, we're going to Lordran.

"It appears that we are simply walking toward a cliff."

"Ahhh but what it appears to be might not be what it is really." Stated Venauron in a terrible attempt at Yoda. "Aqui, mind doing the exposition thing?"

"I shall certainly do so my good man,ahem."Venaqui cleared his voice

" _Only, in the ancient legends it is stated, that one day an undead shall be chosen to leave the undead asylum in pilgrimage"_

The sound of a few gusts of wind could be heard over the deafening silence of the north, progressively getting louder.

" _to the land of ancient lords…"_

The gusts were not in the background anymore. Oscar swiveled his head around. The rest of the group looked forward into the distance, knowing what to expect and where it was coming from.

" _Lordran."_

At that final word, as if on cue from some unseen god, a massive black crow swooped in and picked up the five undead to their chosen destination.

* * *

 **Hey guys, amazing and strange how this chapter turned out 5x longer than the first. This chapter took much longer due to many restructures of events, adding actual funny stuff, moving several major reveals that will be relevant for the rest of the story to appear in the next chapter, making Oscar a serious character, etc.**

 **Now that I have a much better idea of how the events should go, I hope that updates can come more frequently.**

 **Also, I made character sheets, because** **I needed to pad out the number of words in this story**

 **Venaqui-SL 2 Cleric**

 **Vit: 11**

 **Att: 11**

 **End: 9**

 **Str: 12**

 **Dex: 8**

 **Res: 11**

 **Int: 8**

 **Fai: 14**

 **R1: Mace**

 **R2: Canvas Talisman**

 **L1: East-West Shield**

 **L2: Bare Fist**

 **Armor:**

 **None**

 **Holy Robe**

 **Travelling Gloves**

 **Holy Trousers**

 **Rings:**

 **No Ring**

 **No Ring**

 **Spells:**

 **Heal**

 **Venazai-SL 3 Wanderer**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Att: 11**

 **End: 10**

 **Str: 10**

 **Dex: 14**

 **Res: 12**

 **Int: 11**

 **Fai: 8**

 **R1: Scimitar**

 **R2: Bare Fist**

 **L1: Leather Shield**

 **L2: Bare Fist**

 **Armor:**

 **Wanderer hood**

 **Wanderer Coat**

 **Wanderer Manchette**

 **Wanderer Boots**

 **Rings:**

 **Old Witch's Ring**

 **No Ring**

 **No Spells**

 **Venalken-SL 4 Warrior**

 **Vit: 11**

 **Att: 8**

 **End: 12**

 **Str: 13**

 **Dex: 13**

 **Res: 11**

 **Int: 9**

 **Fai: 9**

 **R1: Longsword**

 **R2: Bare Fist**

 **L1: Heater Shield**

 **L2: Bare Fist**

 **Armor:**

 **Standard Helm**

 **Hard Leather Armor**

 **Hard Leather Gauntlets**

 **Hard Leather Boots**

 **Rings:**

 **No Ring**

 **No Ring**

 **No Spells**

 **VenauronSL 3 Sorcerer**

 **Vit: 8**

 **Att: 15**

 **End: 8**

 **Str: 9**

 **Dex: 11**

 **Res: 8**

 **Int: 15**

 **Fai: 8**

 **R1: Dagger**

 **R2: Sorcerer's Catalyst**

 **L1: Small Leather Shield**

 **L2: Bare Fist**

 **Armor:**

 **Sorcerer Hat**

 **Sorcerer Cloak**

 **Sorcerer Gauntlets**

 **Sorcerer Boots**

 **Rings:**

 **No Ring**

 **No Ring**

 **Spells:**

 **Soul Arrow**

 **Oscar-SL 9 Astoran Knight**

 **Vit: 15**

 **Att: 10**

 **End: 11**

 **Str: 12**

 **Dex: 11**

 **Res: 10**

 **Int: 10**

 **Fai: 11**

 **R1: Astora's Str. Sword**

 **R2: Bare Fist**

 **L1: Crest Shield**

 **L2: Bare Fist**

 **Armor:**

 **Elite Knight Helm**

 **Elite Knight Armor**

 **Elite Knight Gauntlets**

 **Elite Knight Leggings**

 **Rings:**

 **No Ring**

 **No Ring**

 **No Spells**

 **As usual, please like, favorite and follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
